


Forever

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, On the Run, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: After the fall, Hannibal and Will are living in the woods and laying low.Will finds himself still floored by the sight of Hannibal in something other than a suit, and a teasing conversation turns into one that's been a long time coming.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 177





	Forever

“It’s still gonna take me a while before I get over how weird it is to see you like this.”

Hannibal turned to smile at him. “Do you think I spent all of my life wearing three piece suits and drinking out of crystal goblets?”

Will sat down on rock beside him and picked up a stick, poking the fire.

“No,” he smiled, “Sometimes you wore a plastic suit and killed people you didn’t like.”

Hannibal’s smile widened as he looked back at the fire. 

“Would it surprise you to learn I lived off the land when I was young? That I ran in the woods and hunted in the darkness with the other monsters?” 

He saw a slight frown on Hannibal’s face and hated being the cause. 

“What brought you back?”

Hannibal’s eyes were wet as he stared out in the woods. “My uncle paid people to find me, and my aunt brought me back when they did. But I still find solace in nature. I’m happy to be here again,” he turned to smile at Will, “With you.”

Will reached for Hannibal’s hand. A slight trembling came through his fingers and he was unsure if it was from him or Hannibal. 

“I’m happy to be here too,” he whispered, his throat thick, “With you.” 

He shivered when Hannibal kissed the top of his hand, and the look in his eyes made Will’s heart beat faster. 

“Would you like to hunt with this monster, Will?” 

Will licked his lips and nodded. “Yes.” 

“For how long?” 

He reached across the gap between the rocks and grabbed the back of Hannibal’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. 

“As long as you’ll have me.” 

Hannibal pulled him and nuzzled his cheek, making Will sigh. 

“Forever?” 

“Hannibal...” 

He pulled back and Will watched a single tear fall down his cheek. 

“Would you give me forever, Will?” 

Will swallowed, barely able to speak, and did the only thing he could do in answer. 

The kiss was soft, almost tender, and he felt Hannibal’s whole body shudder with relief when he climbed into his lap to continue. They tasted each other slowly, building into a devouring amalgam of tongues and teeth. He could hardly breathe and yet didn’t want to let go, hungry for more. 

Hannibal was the one to pull back, savoring the sight of him lost in passion, and touched his cheek still waiting for an answer. 

Will let out a shaking breath. “They won’t let us have forever.” 

“No,” he whispered, running his fingers over Will’s red swollen lips, “But...would you give me forever, Will?” 

He blinked back tears. “Yes.” 

Hannibal smiled. 

“Then that’s all I need.” 

Will sighed, laying his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, and they both stared at the fire again. It was only half lit, starting to die, and Will knew he should get up from Hannibal’s lap for more wood but found himself unable. 

“I missed you.” 

He felt Hannibal’s arm tighten around his waist. 

“I missed you as well.” 

“We don’t have to miss each other anymore,” Will whispered, feeling content for the first time in years, “Or hold back what we’re feeling.” 

“If I do not hold back my feeling may frighten you by its intensity.” 

Will lifted his head, turned Hannibal’s cheek, and smiled at him. 

“Nothing you can do anymore would scare me.” 

“You’re certain of that?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Hannibal smiled, leaning in for a moment but stopping himself before he kissed Will. Will closed the gap, kissing him again, and the way he responded showed just how much he wanted more. 

“I love you, Will.” 

Will smiled. “I know, that’s why I’m here.” 

They both looked at the fire again, quiet, and Will fought with himself for far too long before he confessed. 

“I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time,” he whispered, “And now, all I want is to just have it all. I love you too much and yet I...” 

Hannibal grabbed him fast, smashing their mouths together, and he moaned when he felt Hannibal’s cock hard underneath his ass. Will wanted this, craved it, and yet when they pulled apart he knew it was too soon. 

“Say it again,” Hannibal whispered, the moonlight illuminating the tears on his cheeks, “Please?” 

“I love you, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal pulled Will into an embrace, arms tight around his back, and Will buried his face in Hannibal’s neck. He smelled like smoke, cheap soap, and pine trees. Will knew for the rest of his life he’d associate pine trees with the memory. 

“I have loved you for far too long not to be overwhelmed at hearing those words.” 

“Hannibal...” 

“Forgive me if I do not find myself able to let go.” 

Will kissed his cheek. “You don’t have to, not ever again.” 

They sat there in silence, lost in the feeling of this closeness, and Will closed his eyes. 

“A monster in love,” Hannibal said, his voice thick, “Very poetic.” 

Will smiled. “Two monsters,” Will whispered, pulling back to look at him again but not letting go, “Remember?” 

Hannibal kissed him softly. “I am not likely to ever forget, not ever again.” 

That night they slept still in the same tent as they had for weeks now, but no longer did they wait to wake up in each other’s arms, falling asleep in an embrace that felt like home. 

They might not have forever.

But they were home.


End file.
